


Hold Onto Me

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Dean, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Swearing, Witch - Freeform, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: dean is in a tricky situation either he saves you his ex or his brother.Request: Can I request a dean x reader x sam imagine where she's dating sam but her & dean use to be together but he broke it off. Because he cheated but he really didn't he just made it up because he didn't want her to be tied down to a broken guy like him The y/n n sam get kidnapped by a evil witch and dean finds them but has to pick one he chooses sam reader gets hurt he tells sam to go outside but sam doesn't listen then yells at him and he finally does he tells her the truth about why they broke up and she tries to kiss him but she dies in his arms dean cries sam isn't actually outside his listening they have a fight sam goes off when dean burns your body tells dean he should of choose you and that if he loved you he would of let you lived and choosed himself to die-Anonymous





	

“(y/n)” Sam said, as your eyes fluttered opened.  
You let out a strangled groan, trying to move your hands only to be restricted.  
“Hey” Sam sighed, as you started to panic. Realize your hands and ankles bond by an invisible force.  
“Where are we?” you asked, looking around you to realize you were in an old barn.  
“An abandoned barn how cliché, that stupid god damn bitch am going to kill her” you grumbled. Turning your head to the side to look at Sam.  
“(y/n), relax okay, I’m sure Dean will be here in the meantime don’t piss her off” Sam said, making you roll your eyes.  
“Oh yeah, Deans going to save the day, Dean the hero, the hero brother” you grunted out. Glaring at Sam.  
“I know you’re not fond of him since he broke your heart” Sam sighed, his hair failing in front of his face, as he moved closer to you.  
“Broke my heart, please he did me a favour” you grumbled, looking at the ground.  
“(y/n), you don’t have to lie to me I know you still feel for him” Sam softly said, his voice wavering with hurt.  
“I’m with you, what’s with all this sad crap talk?” you grunted.  
“Just in case I don’t make it I want you and dean to put your differences aside and get along” Sam said.  
“Were not going to dies am, stop being so dramatic, were going to kill the bitch” you grumbled, starting to sweat from struggling to get free of the invisible binds.  
“Good you’s lovelies are a wake” she crackled, making you glare at her.  
“And your ugly as ever” you sassed, making her hold out her hand to you, clenching it.  
You let out a scream as your heart squeezed tight.  
“Stop it” Sam demanded, glaring at the witch.  
“Bitch” you yelled, as the witch let out cackle.  
“I’m going to freaking shove those long ass nails up your mouth” you growled, as she raised her other hand towards Sam doing the same thing to him. Chanting Latin.  
“You’s are so young” she squeakily said.  
“Let them go bitch” Dean grumbled, shooting her in the hand. She let out a loud screech.  
“You filthy boy” she screamed, she dropped her hands whispering something.  
Sam and you let out a painful scream, making Dean even madder.  
“That’s not letting them go you fugly bitch” Dean shouted.  
The witch smirked as some idea popped in her head. In your mind she probably wanted sex with him.  
“Stop” Dean yelled, looking at Sam then at you.  
“Hm, I’ll let one go” she said, making Dean lower his gun.  
“So who is it pretty boy?” the witch asked, smiling wickedly at Dean.  
“I-” Dean stuttered, looking at you then at Sam. His heart thumping faster as he saw the discomfort in Sam’s eyes. He looked back at you his heart hammering harder against his chest.  
“Tick tock” she growled, as Sam let out a grunt.  
“Choose (y/n)” Sam grunted, as he saw a tears fall from your eyes.  
“I’m sorry (y/n), but Sammy, I choose Sam” Dean gulped. Making you mutter something.  
The witch dropped her hands. Only to put them both up at you, chanting something Latin aggressively.  
Sam wasted no time in rushing near you, cupping your face and titling your head up.   
“(y/n)” Sam cried, as you let out a high pitched scream. Feeling like something was eating you from the inside tearing at you.  
“Oops” she crackled.  
The witch was too invested in watching you and Sam that she didn’t notice that Dean picked up a cattle iron brand, charging at her.  
“Bitch” Dean growled, impaling the witch with iron brand. 

The witch let a gasp, looking down at iron brand, looking frazzled.  
Dean pulled it out again, only to put it back in her, the iron brand piercing through her heart.  
“That’s for hurting my brother and friend” Dean growled, his voice wavering when he said friend.  
The witch dropped to the ground. Dean didn’t really care about the witch his attention was on you and Sam, as Sam tried to move you only for you to puke up blood.  
“Sam go outside” Dean commanded, as he quickly kneeled beside you, prying Sam’s hands off of you.  
“No she’s my girlfriend, I should be with her, why don’t you go outside” Sam grumbled, pulling his hand out of deans grip.  
“Sam, don’t let the last memory of her be her dying in your arms” dean snapped. Looking at you as you coughed up more blood.  
“No” Sam growled, tilting your chin up. Trembling with pain, your eyes clenching shut as you started to sob.  
“It’s okay (y/n), I’m here, I love you okay, we can get through this” Sam cooed, making you open your eyes. Sam’s eyes filled with tears as you tried to say something only to choke on your own blood. His tears fell from his eyes.  
“Sam, just go outside okay let me handle this” Dean grumbled, noticing that Sam was crying.  
“What so you can handle it, so you can put a bullet in her head, I’m staying” Sam grumbled, glaring at Dean then looking back at you.  
“Sam go outside before I punch you” Dean demanded, pulling Sam up. So they were face to face.  
“Fine” Sam grumbled, kneeling in front of you again, taking a hold of your face.  
“I love you (Y/n) so much” Sam confessed, pressing his lips against your forehead, then pressing them softly against your lips.  
Sam stood up, looking sadly at you. Sam looked away as you looked at him, he couldn’t stand the look of heartbreak written on your face.   
“Sam” you whimpered, as he walked away.  
“I’m so sorry (y/n)”Dean apologised, kneeling in front of you.  
“Hey look at me” Dean demanded, as you looked anywhere but at him.  
“(y/n), please, Sam his my brother, I had to choose him over you” Dean confessed, as he pulled you close to his chest.  
“It’s okay” you gasped out, trying not to choke on your own blood.  
“It’s not okay (y/n), you don’t deserve to die this way” Dean sighed.  
“Family I get it, I have to die someday I’m not a Winchester” you choked out, blood coming out of your mouth.   
“I miss us” Dean sighed, as he wiped the blood off your lips, before it could run down.  
“Dean” you sighed, you were dying and he wanted to talk about how he missed you.  
“No, hear me out I made a mistake letting you go, I never stopped loving you, I just, I thought it was better if we weren’t together that you wouldn’t have to deal with a broken man, that you would be with someone who isn’t as broken as me. I didn’t at first I was jealous, well I still am but you two you’s fit perfectly. Now look at you you’re dying and it’s all my fault” Dean sobbed, tears falling rapidly out of his eyes.  
“I love you Dean, always, y-you were my first and S-Sam is my l-last” you whispered, trying to lean up to kiss him only for you to go into a coughing fit.  
You tried to sit up, but you were too weak, your eyes staring wide at Dean, as you choked on your blood.  
“(y/n)” Dean shouted, as your eyes fluttered shut.  
“No, (y/n), please, please just open your eyes” Dean cried out, shaking you, only to realise you weren’t waking up.  
“I’m so sorry” Dean cried, repeating it over and over again until he ran out of tears...  
~~~~  
“(y/n)-” Dean started to say only for Sam to cut him off aggressively.  
“I heard you dean in the barn” Sam growled.  
“What?” Dean gulped, turning his head to the side to look at him.  
“You told her you still love her while she was dying, I should of been the one with her when she took her last breathe I should have been with her dean not you, you left her dean. You broke her heart because you thought she deserved better and you just had to ruin it for me you had to get my girlfriend killed” Sam yelled.  
“Sam, let’s not do this” Dean sighed, looking back at your burning body.  
“If you love her then why is dead Dean? Why did you let her die?” Sam yelled, roughly turning Dean towards him.  
“Sam, I had no other choice” Dean sighed, not in the mood to fight. Tears started to form in his eyes again.  
“No Dean you did have a choice, you should of picked yourself, you could of picked me, not (y/n), she shouldn’t of been an option in the first place, if this was in reverse I’d pick you to die instead of (y/n)” Sam growled, looking at Dean like he was about to kill him.  
“Don’t say that Sam” Dean muttered, tears falling from his eyes as he looked at Sam with a pained expression.  
“(y/n) did not deserve to die like this Dean” Sam shouted, walking away from Dean.  
“Sam, where are you going?” Dean shouted.  
“Far away from you” Sam snapped, not even turning around to look at him.  
Dean turned his attention to your burning body his eyes holding so much pain, so much devastation and heartbreak…


End file.
